Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera module for a vehicle and a monitoring system provided with the same, and more particularly, to a camera module for a vehicle and a monitoring system provided with the same capable of conveniently identifying circumstances around a vehicle by photographing the circumference of the vehicle in various directions.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, there is a need to pay attention to other vehicles positioned at the front, rear, sides, and the like, of a vehicle or obstacles for careful driving of the vehicle.
Recently, a system for monitoring the surrounding environment of a vehicle by photographing the surrounding environment of the vehicle using cameras each attached to the front, rear, left, and right of the vehicle and a system for detecting a blind spot have been proposed.
However, since a viewing angle of a camera module which is used in the system for monitoring the surrounding environment of a vehicle and a viewing angle of a camera module which is used in the system for detecting a blind spot are different from each other, there is a need to use the camera module capable of securing different viewing angles for each system.
Further, there is a limitation in providing a system conforming to circumstances to a driver due to a problem of a vehicle structure in which several cameras may not be mounted at the front, rear, and sides of the vehicle.